Salvaje
by Valeria Yapura R-18
Summary: ¿Quien pensaría que aquellos dos héroes tendrían esa clase de reacción? Seguramente nadie. Metal bat, un fuerte adolescente, testarudo, rudo y obstinado. Amai Mask, un hombre con gran belleza, mucha fama y fuertes principios sobre la justicia. ¿Que no eran ellos los que apenas verse podías sentir las ganas que tenían de destruirse mutuamente? [LEMMON]


Holaaaa Hace cuánto que ya no me paso por aquí .Bueno, esta vez vengo con una no tan famosa parejita ~

Espero que a alguien le llegue a gustar esto xD

* * *

 **SALVAJE.**

Aquellos sonidos llenaban aquel lugar, la ropa siendo estrujada y lanzada , aquellos labios chocando, y aquellas voces luchando por salir.

¿Quién pensaría que aquellos dos héroes tendrían esa clase de reacción? Seguramente nadie.

Metal Bat, un fuerte adolescente, testarudo, rudo y obstinado.

Amai Mask, un hombre con gran belleza, mucha fama y fuertes principios sobre la justicia.

¿Que no eran ellos los que apenas verse podías sentir las ganas que tenían de destruirse mutuamente? ¿Cuándo los deseos de moler a golpes al idol habían cambiado en ese adolescente a unos de pasión? ¿y cuándo aquella mirada de asco y superioridad del héroe clase A, se había transformado en una de lujuria y cariño?

Seguramente si les preguntarán, ellos tampoco sabrían que contestar. Hace tiempo que habían cambiado aquella rutina de gritarse y retarse a una más íntima.

Como en esta ocasión, en la que el joven pelinegro era acorralado contra aquella barra en el pequeño bar de la vivienda del idol, mientras era despojado poco a poco de sus prendas quedando completamente desnudo, a diferencia de Amai, que aún conservaba la parte inferior.

 **-Eres tan lindo estando así~ Metal-kun...**

El mayor repartía besos llenos de cariño, desde el abdomen del clase S, pasando por su pecho y cuello para terminar en los labios del menor.

Aquellos besos que se daban comenzaban a subir de tono rápidamente.

El más joven aun con su inexperiencia se dejaba guiar por el mayor, pero esto no le era un impedimento para querer seguir más allá. Deseaba eso, deseaba a ese hombre, amaba a ese hombre, aunque claro, él no lo admitiría tan fácil.

En un hábil movimiento, coló su mano dentro del pantalón del mayor acariciando la hombría de este, Amai en respuesta soltó un gemido de sorpresa mirando con ojos abiertos a Metal Bat.

 **-Metal-kun... ¿estás seguro de que quieres continuar?**

Y esa pregunta no era para más, esta sería la primera vez del joven y aunque hace algún tiempo él no tendría problemas con usar la violencia para amedrentar a ese chico, ahora la idea de causarle daño no le agradaba. Un beso hambriento lo tomo desprevenido, y más aún cuando una caliente lengua se metió en su boca.

Al separarse, un fino hilo de saliva era lo único que los unía. El chico lamio lascivamente sus labios mirando con una divertida y provocativa mirada a su pareja.

 **-¿Crees que si no estuviera seguro estaría haciendo esto imbécil?**

Dijo para desabrochar el ya apretado pantalón de su acompañante sacando el erecto miembro del peliazul para comenzar a masturbarlo. Sus cuerpos se calentaban a cada momento que pasaba, más besos, más caricias, marcas y mordidas.

Todo era salvaje, como ellos, pero también se podían ver el amor que se tenían. No faltó mucho para que las posiciones cambiarán y fuese el joven de 17 años el que estuviera sobre el clase A acorralándolo mientras daba fuertes mordidas por todo el pecho y cuello de este haciéndolo incluso sangrar. Pero si eran sinceros ambos estaban disfrutando de aquello. Ya con desesperación el pelinegro se dejó caer sobre aquel duro pene, empalándose, soltando un fuerte gemido de dolor y placer.

La preocupación se notaba en Amai Mask, ese niño tonto no dejaba de sorprenderlo con sus acciones. Tomo entre sus manos el rostro del mocoso haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos. No esperó encontrarse con aquella cara sumergida en placer y dolor mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa altanera.

 **\- E-eres grande bastardo...**

Ese corto comentario algo vulgar (Aunque sexy y halagador para el idol) había venido junto a un pequeño y sencillo beso en la frente del más alto.

En serio, ese niño no dejaba de sorprenderle. Sin más, en un impulso, lo abrazo. En serio que amaba a ese maldito mocoso...

Comenzó a moverse, primero lento, para que el adolescente se acostumbrará a aquella intromisión. Aunque eso no tardó mucho, al cabo de unos minutos era el propio Metal el que saltaba sobre aquel miembro, aferrándose a su espalda, gimiendo y pidiendo por más mientras dejaba más marcas en aquella blanca piel.

Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de aquel chico. Esas calientes paredes lo apretaban fuerte volviéndolo loco. Era exquisito, nunca había sentido algo igual y eso que ya tenía conocimientos sobre el tema... Mientras más profunda iba, tocaba aquel dulce punto del menor, sintiendo las contracciones de este y como lo apretaba más y más...

Aquella noche no dejaron de mostrarse su amor de aquella salvaje, pasional y particular manera. Igual a ellos.

Después de venirse varias veces, Amai estando aun dentro del chico lo cargo, llevando a ambos hasta el sofá , metal con su rostro enterrado en los cojines que había ahí con su cadera alzada siendo penetrado por Amai. Unas últimas estocadas y tomando fuerte las caderas del joven clase S, dejó salir todo su semen dentro del chico.

Se dejó caer completamente agotado, con su respiración errática, su cabello despeinado, cubierto en sudor y con su cuerpo aun con los estragos de su reciente orgasmo. Se había pasado, esa había sido la primera vez del menor.

Un fuerte sonrojo aparecido en su rostro al ver como un espeso fluido blanquecino salía de la entrada del héroe menor manchando el sofá. Ya limpiaría eso después...

Cargo al adolescente después de confirmar que se había quedado dormido. No lo culpaba, hasta el mismo sentía que caería rendido en cualquier momento. No espero más y lo llevo a su habitación depositándolo en la lujosa cama, arropándolo y tomando lugar a su lado. Miro aquel tranquilo rostro admirando cada detalle de él.

 **-Eres hermoso, Metal-kun...**

Susurró acomodando algunos obscuros cabellos. Se acercó a su compañero abrazándolo tiernamente.

 **-Te amo, maldito mocoso...**

Dijo en un susurro dándole un pequeño beso en la frente para caer después el también en un profundo sueño con su adorado y revoltoso chico entre sus brazos.

* * *

-Valería Yapura


End file.
